Of Wargs, Dwarves and Elves
by Sora-Uchiha1827
Summary: Meet Silvermist, elf raised by Wargs saved by the Lord of Rivendell, taken in by the king of Mirkwood. Will she be of help to the Dwarves or will she make things worse. Will she change the outcome for the line of Durin?


"Hi"Normal talk

 _"Hi" Animal partner talk_

 _"Hi" Telepathy_

"Hi" Dark Speak

It was a bright spring day Elrond and Legolas were taking a walk through the woods the two of them were hiding from Elladan and Elrohir. Elrond had just asked Legolas how he was fairing only a week ago the prince almost died on a hunting trip. The two were just about to head back when there was a rustle from the bushes. Both elves tensed and waited in the span of a breath a Warg walked from the bushes drawing their weapons they watched it.

The beast was huge it's black fur shone like a moonless night as it moved to sit it's sliver eyes held a intelligence most did not possess. Legolas was amazed they had Wargs around Mirkwood but not this bold. Taking a step towards the Warg Legolas was stopped by Elrond's hand the Rivendell elves liked wargs as much as the Woodland elves liked spiders. As they turned to leave Galadriel's words rung in their minds.

" _Lave now and forever regret the choice you are about to make for this choice will tip the scales in the up coming darkness that will befall the realm._ " Elrond looked at Legolas silently asking if he had heard the same thing the prince nodded and with carefully guarded motions they watched as the Warg left the elves followed. They walked for a short while the vast forest thinning the paths becoming more mountain like. They were lead to a cave there they found a young she-elf sleeping in the middle of the pack.

The two elves looked at the other wondering why she was there. In the cave were several Wargs all them different colors and sizes they looked up studding the elves but none moved to attack. Not willing to lose the only way out they stood in the mouth of the cave watching. The Warg that led them there stalked over to the girl and nudged her she seemed notice them in the den right away walking over to the alpha leaders two black wargs one with silver eyes the other a dark green.

"It's time for me to go now I have to go with them. They are the ones who will lead me to the alpha of the Orc pack." The wargs nodded and the girl gave one last hug to the members of the pack before walking over to one of the smaller Wargs. Elrond seemed to notice right away what the Warg was and he was reminded of the hawk waiting for him at home. As she bent down Elrond tried to hear what she was saying but was unable to.

Walking towards them the young Warg following the elf gave them a weary glance. Elrond looked over the girl and was surprised she looked healthy the Rivendell Wargs usually kill anyone in their territory. As they took her back to Rivendell Legolas asked the girls name. She looked up her white hair was matted and her dark colored eyes weary.

"Silvermist." Was the quiet answer Legolas received not another word was aid as they made the trek back to Rivendell . As they entered the gate Arwen rushed up to meet them a white dove perched on her shoulder. Arwen's sudden appearance scared Silvermist who clung to Legolas causing the Warg to let out a growl. Arwen froze as she waited to see if the Warg would attack or stay hidden but didn't a chance to think. Two high pitched thrills came from a tree above the gates a pair of birds descended from the sky a red tailed hawk landing on Elrond's outstretched arm and a eagle landing on Legolas shoulder. Elrond looked to the hawk a voice entered his mind the wisdom it contained showed it's long life.  
' _Elrond who's the girl it's odd for you to bring home strays even more so with what she has._ ' With a shake of the head Elrond responded the red tailed hawk listing closely.  
' _Aiedail she will do no harm Galadriel stopped us from leaving her it must be important.'_ Aiedail let out an approving sound before settling on Elrond's shoulder. Turning back to Arwen Elrond gave a small smile at the stunned look on his daughter's face seeing Silvermist and her partner was not something expected. Arwen was going to inquire about Silvermist being there Elrond spoke he knew what was going to be asked.

"We found her while on our walk she was with one of the packs in the woods. If you would go find the twins we will need their help." Arwen looked at her father in surprise and walked over to Legolas the prince was talking to the girl who held one of Legolas daggers and was studying it carefully. The prince from Mirkwood looked to the eagle on his shoulder and nodded. Arwen slowly made her approach to the pair of elves keeping a close eye on the Warg pup.

Legolas stood up at hearing her approach he placed the dagger back in its sheath and watched. Bending down to the girls level Arwen gave her a warm smile and tried not to notice how the Warg glared at her.

"My names Arwen this is my partner her name is Adurna may I know your name." The girl shook her head no and moved behind Legolas who looked at her then Elrond who smiled at Arwen and spoke.

"Leave her this may be the first time she has ever been with her own kind." Calling out one of the healers Silvermist watched as an elf clad in all black walked from one of the halls. She had long black hair forest green eyes a raven was perched on her shoulder.

"Craban would you please take our guest to get cleaned up when you're finished we will be in the library."

Arwen left to go find her brothers and pass on their father's message. As she left Craban walked over to Legolas and Silvermist. Legolas turned and spoke to the Silvermist in a soft tone just loud enough for Craban to hear.

"Silvermist you need to go with Craban over there she's going to take you to get cleaned up then she will bring you right back to Lord Elrond and I ok."  
He got a nod in response and was a little sad to see the girl leave. The eagle on his shoulder thrilled in response to his feelings Elrond walked over to him and spoke.

"Come Legolas let us head to the library she will return soon." The duo headed to the library there they saw a black paint horse and a white fox walking inside they saw Elladan and Elrohir looking through the endless shelves of books while Arwen was placing them in piles.

Elrond called out to them and asked for there help looking for any signs of danger or threats they found none. As they talked about suspicions Elrond begun to think of a past battle. One for a ring a very dark and powerful ring his thoughts were lost as Craban announced her presence.

Looking towards the door the five elves were able to get a clear look at Silvermist for the first time since she was brought to Rivendell. The first thing that gained their attention was her white hair it looked like freshly fallen snow but it was her eyes that drew them in they were blue the arctic color shone. Instead of the tattered clothes she once wore Silvermist was wearing a gray tunic with dark brown colored leggings and a pair of boots.

She saw them and walked over to Legolas her Warg following behind it had also been washed. Elrond thought it would need a collar soon all the elven partners had one. Silvermist found a spot near Legolas and pulled open a book the title read. " _Great elven weapons of the Second Age_." The group of elves gave her a strange look Legolas glanced up and saw a smile on Elrond's face looking back to the girl he questioned.

"Lord Elrond why is it the girl likes me so surely it would be Arwen." Silvermist looked up from her book the elf gave Legolas a questioning glance before picking up another book. The white haired elf flipped through it finding the page she wanted placed it on Legolas lap. It was a page written in Sindar explaining Warg behavior and how the first to speak is the safest to be with and younger Wargs seek out same traits as siblings.

Legolas looked slightly confused it was odd but the elf would not question it. Elrond thought he would have to tell Thranduil his son would be coming home sooner than they expected. Elrond opened his mouth to speak but a vision appeared before him. It showed a grown Silvermist she was running through one of the hallways of the Mirkwood castle. As she reached the end Elrond could make out three other elves and five horses all ready for what looked like a journey Legolas stood by one of the lead horses he turned to Silvermist and spoke.

"Silvermist what took you we have to attended Lord Elrond's summons and we don't want to be late." Legolas sounded as he had said this many times like a routine his voice held no anger. Silvermist pouted then then hopped on her horse a pure black mustang with a white mane and tail. As she pulled the horse into the lead Silvermist looked behind her and with a grin spoke.

"Well come on brother let's go it's not wise to be late." Her arctic blue eyes shone with mischief and joy Legolas just shook his head and mounted his horse a white mare with a black mane and tail. As the vision faded Elrond saw a flash of the black Warg it's red eyes knowing a blue and silver collar around it's neck. Flying above the group of elves an eagle keep watch green and silver collar around it's neck. Clearing his head Elrond saw he was back in the library and Legolas, Arwen and the twins were looking at him with worry. Aiedail was looking at him in concern the hawks voice traveled through his head.

" _Elrond what have you seen my friend_?: Elrond excused himself and headed to his room he would need to write this down. After Elrond was gone Elladan quickly asked how their father and the prince found Silvermist Legolas left the library shortly after he fished telling the twins Silvermist story and what he hoped was going to happen next. He then headed to his room stopping right next to it he looked behind him to make sure Silvermist was still following the book she had been reading cliched in her hands. Opening the door Legolas walked in opening the balcony doors he spoke.

"Silvermist this will be your room when we stay in Rivendell mine is right next door if you require any thing come get me understand." The girl was silent for a second but nodded her head. Legolas patted Silvermist on the head and left with a good night. As Legolas turned to leave he heard a small.

"Good night ." Within the next week both Legolas and Silvermist headed home to Mirkwood both moving fast. Both Silvermist and her Warg had easily picked up an understanding of elves and their ways. Lord Elrond had thought Silvermist a basic vocabulary as well as how to act slightly proper. It took a two weeks ride now both elves and the Warg who was now named Evarínya arrived in Mirkwood. Legolas told Silvermist to wait outside while he explained things to Thranduil he hoped his father would let her stay. Legolas came back with a nervous look grabbing Silvermist hand he lead her to the throne room.

Silvermist took in the details of the room Legolas lead her to large a throne sat in the back it was made up of browns and light wood a large pair of elk horns on each side of the top. Sitting in the throne was an elf he looked very much like Legolas they had the same blonde silver hair and eyes as bright as the ocean. Resting on his head a crown made from twigs and berries laying by his feet a large elk watched around it's neck a gold and white collar. Legolas stopped at the base of where Thranduil was sitting looking up at his father he spoke.

"Ada this is Silvermist with your blessing I want her to become a Mirkwood elf and a member of our household." Thranduil glimpsed at the girl then back to his sons hopeful face one he had not seen in a long time. Looking at the strange elf his son had brought home he spoke his voice one used for dwarves and those he did not care for.

"Come here elfling and tell me why I should permit you to live in my kingdom a stray raised by beast. Why should I give you the honour of calling these halls home when your animal partner is such filth." Silvermist face was blank as she spoke Evarínya sitting at her side.

"If I'm such filth as you call me then why did you let me enter these woods? Why did you let Legolas bring me this far into your kingdom and speak with you? But if the great king of Greenwood wants me to leave I will make my way back to Rivendell good day your majesty Prince Legolas." Thranduil's face morphed into a gentle smile he liked this elf. With an amused tone Thranduil spoke his words holding no dark tones only curiosity.

"Very good are you sure the Wargs of Rivendell raised you your whole life I feel like I'm talking with my son. Come here Silvermist." Walking slowly to the base of the throne Silvermist gave a small bow of respect. Looking up the elf raised by Wargs saw The King of Greenwood he had a bright smile as he placed his hands on the elf's shoulders.

"Silvermist I welcome you into my home and kingdom. It will be nice to have someone to keep Legolas company." The girl looked at the king then back to Legolas who was beaming with pride and happiness.

"Does this mean I get to stay with Legolas and Evarínya?" Thranduil chuckled looking behind the girl he saw the small Warg pup it's blood red eyes watching him. He called Legolas over the boy looked up from the ground.

"Legolas why don't you show Silvermist to her new room we will add things later the one next to yours should do." The young elf smiled grabbing his new sister's hand lead her and Evarínya away. This would be the start of a brighter happier Greenwood.

Over the next 200 years Silvermist and Evarínya lived and grew up in Mirkwood. They met Tauriel who had grown up with Legolas both were making there way up to captains of the Royal Guard. It was some time after Legolas promotion to captain of the realms archers and Tauriel's leadership of the Royal guard. Things got bad Thranduil was betrayed by the dwarves there theft of his gems sent her Ada into an angered state. The elves of Mirkwood became a milta no one was aloud in and the spiders came.

Silvermist was sitting on the balcony of her study Estel had sent her a letter explaining the happenings of the rangers in the north. Over the past 200 years Silvermist was now fully grown. She no longer wore the grays and browns she did as a child of the Wargs.

Now her daily attire consisted of a blue and black short sleeved armored tunic with black leggings. Blue boots with dark blue wrappings going up them held a knife. On her right arm a blue and black band bearing the crest of Mirkwood. There was a knock at her door and her attendant walked in Silvermist smiled and greeted her.

"Fëa good afternoon may I help you with something?" The elf in question waited for Silvermist to fold her letter up before speaking.

"It seems the Prince and Tauriel found a company of 13 dwarves they saved them from a group of spiders. Your presence is requested in the throne room." Silvermist placed Estels letter in the drawer by her bed gathering her daggers and bow summoned Evarínya.


End file.
